Pokemon Freedom and Ruled
by RikiTheHeropon
Summary: This is a story taking place in a potential-to-be-real region in the UK, called the Regno region. Follow along as our main hero Marcel goes through his Pokemon Journey. Be prepared to laugh, and cry, and sometimes sigh in dissapointment. This is my first big story in a long time, so be ginger with your reviews. Also sorry for any name changes, I am bad with names. Like, REALLY bad.
1. Introduction

Introduction

All right, this story you guys have clicked on to view is an entire Pokemon story all in itself. Every Pokemon fan had a dream of making their own Pokemon world at some point in their life. So I have gone ahead and put all the aspects I want into my own story. So this part is not part of the story, but a little background on some of the characters you meet, and other things you need to know, so here it goes.

Welcome to Pokemon Freedom and Ruled, taking place in the Regno Region, otherwise known as England and Wales in the real world. Somewhat like the Kalos Region was, the Regno region is under a Monarchy rule. The current King of the Regno region's name is Kalian Manister, along with his wife, Queen Lexus, and had one daughter by the name of Daytona. The people of the Regno region have lived a happy normal life under their firm control of the region. However, there is always a group that does not agree with the way things are run, and you will all soon find out who they are, and what is their purpose.

But who cares about that? We need to know who our main protagnist is in this story, and our hero's name is Marcel. Marcel is a middle child in his family, and is also a strong hearted, and a fiesty person. He always fights for the right reasons, but hates when people defeat him. His sister Lizette, is a bit impatient and tends to run into trouble, though is almost as strong as Marcel. Their older brother David was smart and incredibly strong as a Pokemon Trainer. He never quite beat the Pokemon League, as he was made a Gym Leader before he beat the last gym. The three kids' mother, Rachel, is a strong-hearted woman, as she rose them on her own since their dad ran out on them, and was never heard of again. Unfortunately for poor Marcel, he has a **** of neighbor living next door named Damien, and he is always fighting with Marcel, which causes them to have a good rivalry on their hands.

Also to be mentioned, there are not many new Pokemon in this region that we haven't seen before. Most Pokemon originally from this region were brought to the Unova Region. There are about 18 new Pokemon that were discovered in this region, 9 of them from the Starters, 5 of them are Legendaries, and 4 of them are evolutions to a previous Pokemon discovered in Regno only. I shall list the Pokemon below so you can learn about them yourselves.

Leafa, Leaforon, Leaforitus, the Grass evolution line. They are based off a Koala bear. Leafa is practically one, while Leaforon becomes bigger, and Leaforitus is gigantic, at a staggering 6'3'', 600+ pounds. They are primarily Grass Type, but Leaforitus becomes a Grass/Ground type. Unlike Torterra, Leaforitus is more Specially Offensive, and can learn moves you wouldn't expect, like Shadow Ball and Scald.

Valcra, Vulcian, and Volusa is the Fire evolution line. Base of an Anaconda, this fire snake has serious speed, but is more physical then special, both offensively and defensively. Through out it's whole evolutionary line it is a Unique Fire/Poison.

Cyano, Cynarus, and Cynaralus, the Water evolution line. Based off a Merman, it goes from a fish into a Merman. It changes its Secondary typing over time. As Cyano, it is a Water/Bug Type, as Cynarus, it becomes Water/Steel, and as Cynaralus, it becomes Water/Fighting.

There are five Legendaries to be talked about at a later point. Just a hint, one represents Freedom, one represents Governed, one represents the Balance, and the other 2 represent Natural Disasters and Miracles.

As for the evolutions, the 9 Pokemon getting an evolution are ...

Two new Eevee types, Poison and Dragon, Venumrion and Scaleon.

Luvdisc now evolves into Alomamola via Water Stone.

Unown now evolves into Sigilyph at level 20.

Skarmory gained a pre-evolution just called Skarmy, evolves by level up with Metal Coat

Lapras gained a pre-evolution called Lapri, only found by breeding with Sea Incense, evolves by Happiness.

There are 25 New Mega Evolutions, 5 from each Gen besides Kalos.

Mega Machamp, Mega Dragonite, Mega Tauros, Mega Farfetch'd, Mega Jynx

Mega Foretress, Mega Qwilfish, Mega Miltank, Mega Jumpluff, Mega Crobat

Mega Flygon, Mega Milotic, Mega Dusclops, Mega Ludicolo, Mega Torkoal

Mega Drapion, Mega Electivire, Mega Magmortar, Mega Weaville, Mega Luxray

Mega Hydreigon, Mega Volcarona, Mega Samurott, Mega Emboar, Mega Serperior

I expect the first chapter to this story to be finished before July, so I would say Chapter 1 is due for releason on July 28th. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story!.


	2. Chapter 1: An Opening of a New Adventure

Chapter 1: The Opening of a New Adventure!

 **Just of a bit of an edit to the introduction, few of the Megas I introduced in the introduction will ever be seen, I am not Gamefreak after all, so I wouldn't know what they would do in the first place. The Legendaries will be revealed later on, but instead of 5 I may do 3, since this region includes another existing Legendary trio.**

It was a bright and sunny morning in Bachester Town. The Pidoves were chirping and flying about, as the Zigzagoons scurried around in the grass. But on this day, a young man by the name of Marcel was going to begin his journey into the Pokemon world.

Marcel opens his eyes and starts to look around realizing what today was, and his heart started to race. He would be getting his first Pokemon along with his sister and they were going to start their adventures. Suddenly, Lizette runs into the room "Brother! Come on, get up sleepy head! We are going to be Pokemon Trainers!" She hurried down stairs as Marcel slowly got up and got his clothes on, heading downstairs, only to be greeted by his mother, Paula. "Lizette already is heading to the Pokemon Lab, you better hurry if you wanna get a Pokemon sweetie." Marcel says "Oh shoot, I can't let her get the better pick!" Marcel runs out the door heading to the lab in the town, as his mother smiles at him running off.

As Marcel gets inside the Pokemon Lab, he runs into the back of a taller guy, but about his age. "Gah!" Damien flinches "What the hell is your pro- ... Oh, its you Marcel." "Sorry Damien ..." Marcel says. "I bet you are here to get a Pokemon too huh?" Damien rudely asks, in which Marcel nods. Damien gives him as Lizette walks up from behind them. "Dang it! How did you beat me here Marcel? Maybe I took the longer way ..." Lizette says, causing Marcel and Damien to laugh a bit, but then a young, but tall women walks over to them, holding a capsule like device. "You must be the three new trainers I bet." she says. "Professor Ella Cypress!" Lizette says. "We are here to get our Pokemon, but since Damien got here first, I guess he gets the first pick. "All right Damien, who do you choose for your Pokemon? The Grass Starter: Leafa, the Fire Starter: Valcra, or the Water Starter: Cyano?" Damien smirks "I read about the startes you get, and I think Valcra is the one for me!" he says as he picks up Valcra's Pokeball. Lizette says to her brother "Even though you and Damien have been rivals forever, I think Leafa is your best choice, it does become part Ground later on, and Valcra can't take a ground move being Poison and Fire." And with that, Marcel decides that his starter will be ... Leafa! "Good choice Marcel, and that means a Cyano for you Lizette." Cypress says as she hands them their new Pokemon. "As new trainers to this world of Pokemon, I believe it would be fitting for you three to battle each other! So I pick ... Damien and Lizette to battle first, then Lizette and Marcel, and then Marcel will go against Damien." Cypress says, taking them outside for them to do battle.

Damien standing on one side of the field, as Marcel's slightly older sister stands on the other side, and him and the Professor watching in anticipation of their battle. Damien and Lizette shout at the same time: "Go Valcra! Go Cyano!" As both Pokemon take the field, their trainers order them to Tackle and lower each other's stats, with Valcra using Tail Whip, and Cyano using Leer. Suddenly Valcra falls during the battle to a Tackle. "And the winner is Lizette! Now let me heal your Pokemon, and Marcel take stage." says Cypress. As they are about to battle, Marcel holds his Pokeball to his heart, giving his Pokemon his trust in them, and they both throw their Pokemon out to battle ... but everyone's jaw drops when Leafa is thrown out. "Oh my ... This one is a ... My my Marcel, I think you recieved the Shiny Leafa I had found. I can't keep it since it is a starter, but I wondered who would get it. Congrats!" Cypress says as she smiles at Marcel and his new shiny partner. Leafa, which would normally be a darkish green with a black belly, but as a shiny is black with red belly. "Anyway" she says "Let the battle begin!" Marcel instictively command Leafa to use Growl to lower the power of Cyano's Tackle, to which he predicts right as Lizette calls for Cyano to tackle. Lizette however returns the favor giving a Tail Whip to Leafa, and Leafa uses Tackle as well, hit the Cyano pretty good. Suddenly Cyano hits Leafa with the tackle for decent damage due to the Tail Whip, which makes Marcel grin. "All right Leafa, one more Tackle!" he says in which it connects and Cyano is defeated. "The winner is Marcel!" says Cypress "Come and heal up, Damien, get ready for battle."

The one battle they both were waiting for, the battle that would set the pace between them, Damien vs Marcel. "Go Valcra, Go Leafa!" they shout as they send them out. "Let the battle begin!" Valcra immediately hits Leafa with a Tackle, as Valcra is a lot faster. Leafa manages to get off a growl, only to be hit by another Tackle. Marcel calls for Leafa to use Tackle and connects with the Tackle, but could not finish it off. Valcra hits Leafa with yet another Tackle and Leafa falls to the ground, trying to pick itself up. "All right Valcra, lets finish this!" Damien says as Valcra slithers for one more Tackle. "Leafa! You can do it!" Marcel shouts, but as he says it, Leafa hits the Valcra with a new move, the all mighty Mud Slap! Valcra easily is defeated by the Mud Slap and Leafa looks up shocked. "The winner is Marcel!" Cypress says for the final time.

"Well done you three, I am extremely impressed with your battle skills." she says. She also says "You three may want to take on the Pokemon League and become the Champion, but you have to beat all 8 gyms in the Regno Region. The nearest gym is in Alta Village." Damien says "All right! I am gonna become the Pokemon League Champion before you Marcel! Oh, and you too Lizette!" He runs off leaving for the new town, with Lizette steaming. "I am gonna go say goodbye to mom brother, then I will see you at Alta Village!" Marcel laughs as she leaves, but follows to go say goodbye to his mother as well.

A few minutes later :"Wait ... you two are going to Alta Village?" their mother says as the siblings nod. She starts to smile, "Then say hello to your brother for me you two." "Huh?" they both say, somewhat stunned, "David moved to Alta Village? I thought he was on his way to the Pokemon League." Lizette says. "Nope" their mother says "The League asked David to be the new Gym Leader there." Lizette and Marcel look at their mother stunned, but then Marcel smirks and says "So I will finally get to face my older brother ... this is going to be a great journey!" Lizette says and smiles at him "Same here! I am gonna go head off to Route 1 to see what I can find there." Their mother tries to stop her, saying "Wait!", but she already was gone before she could get her. She laughs and says "Marcel, give her these." She gives him 20 Pokeballs and 16 potions. "Give half to her Marcel, and take care sweetie." She kisses him on the forehead and Marcel walks out the door to see Professor Cypress running toward him. "Marcel I forgot to ask you something!" in which Marcel tilts his head. "What do you want to nickname your Leafa?"

 **"I hope this chapter was decent, In the reviews for anyone who reads this, I want you to give a nickname for Leafa, which Leafa is basically a Grass Koala, that will become a bigger bear when it is fully evolved. Anyway I hope you enjoy the early release, I didn't want to go too far with Chapter 1." - Zeke**


	3. Chapter 2: Brother vs Brother!

Chapter 2: Brother Vs Brother!

 **Sorry for taking a bit with this chapter, I have a tendancy to feel very ambitious and then go completely lazy. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Marcel replied to Professor Cypress, "I want to call him Euca, after all he is the Grass Koala Pokemon". "Then it is settled, Euca the Leafa is your first Pokemon, Marcel" she replied back. "Route 1 is down south of here, and you may find something worthwhile down there. You should use those Pokeballs I gave you to catch something worthwhile, there are tons of Pokemon to catch, there are over 600 different Pokemon to catch in this region, so you shouldn't struggle to find new things. Take this Pokedex too to keep track of them as well!" she says as she hands him the Regno Dex. Marcel says, "Then I will be on my way, see you some tme later Professor!" And with that, Marcel was on his way through Route 1.

"Hmmmm, maybe I should catch something new ... big brother uses Flying types, so poor Euca doesn't stand a chance by himself ... but what could I find?" Suddenly a white looking creature runs in front of him, looks at Marcel with wonder in its eyes. Marcel looks at his Pokedex, "So, you are a Tynamo huh? Well you are gonna be the next member to join my team little guy! Go Euca!" Marcel commands his Leafa to tackle the Tynamo, and then goes on to toss a Pokeball, to his surprise he manages to catch it in one try. "All right! I got a Tynamo! I think I am going to call you Ross!" he says as he holds his new found Pokemon inside it's Pokeball to his heart.

Marcel continued to trek through Route 1, fighting many wild Pokemon, and even beat a trainer on the route named Joey, Youngster Joey. Too bad his so called "Top-Precentage" Rattata was defeated easily by Tynamo. He continued to battle with the wild Pokemon and a few other trainers along the Route. As he got to the end of the Route, he had caught a total of 4 Pokemon to use for the Gym, but only 2 keepers. His team at the moment of reaching the end of the first route was:

Euca the Leafa: Level 14, with the moves Tackle, Growl, Vine Whip, and Leach Seed

Ross the Tynamo: Level 13, with the moves Tackle, Thunder Wave, Spark, and Charge Beam

Tailow, Level 10, with the moves Peck, Growl, Focus Energy, and Quick Attack.

Zigzagoon, Level 10, with the moves Tackle, Growl, Tail Whip, and Sand Attack

As Marcel walked into Alta Town, he was greeted by his sister, Lizette. "Brother! I have been waiting forever for youuuu! I want to battle you, but I will heal you up first!" Marcel says after getting healed "Your Cyano is so done for Lizette!" to which Lizette replies "Oh little Cyano isn't the only one!" as she tosses out a Magby. "I prepared to take on that Leafa you have!"

"Crap ..." Marcel thought to himself. "Ross is gonna have to give it a whirl, I doubt Euca is gonna want to get burnt ..." Marcel proceeds to toss out the Tynamo.

"Oh, I get it, brother was more interested in beating big brother than his sister. Well I will show you! Magby, use Ember!" Lizette says as Magby blast poor Tyanmo with an Ember. However after a few shots, Tynamo managed to spark his way to victory over her entire team, which was just Magby and Cyano, leaving Ross at Level 15. "Well, looks like you get the pleasure of taking on David first ... sadly Damien already beat him before we got here ... that jackass works fast doesn't he Marcel?"

"Oh yeah he does, he has been competitive since we were kids. Too bad his impatientness will be his downfall in the end." Marcel says as they both laugh. "All right, you should go train sis, I wanna bring David down for once!" "But Brother! I want to come watch!" Lizette said, and they start to bicker as a young blond male walks toward them. "Marcel, Lizette! I knew you two would be on your way if Damien came along!" he says, as Marcel and Lizette go to hug him. "David, we missed you!" Lizette chimes in. "We can get to introductions later though, you need to get yourself to the gym, Marcel is your next opponent!" With hearing that, David smirks and says "See you at the gym then Marcy!" to which Marcel grinningly says "Just for that nickname, I will kick your ass this time for sure!"

They both head to the Alta Town Gym, and they take their spots in the battlefield. "All right gentleman, this is a Two on Two, Double Battle Match!" the referre says, with Marcel looking stunned. "Double battle eh? I will be honest, that isn't a common sight. But lets do this! Go Euca and Ross!" he shouts sending out his Leafa and Tynamo. "Interesting choice Marcy, you even have a shiny starter, some people would kill for a shiny Pokemon. But I have just the Pokemon to do this with! Go Gligar, Fletchinder!" he shouts sending them out.

Marcel repeats to think to himself "I got it, so Fletchinder is the attacker of the two and that Gligar is gonna take the hits. It is a good thing I have been studying battling for 2 years, I may have never even gotten this far."

"All right, Euca use Vine Whip on Gligar!" Marcel commands as Euca nails the Gligar with a Vine Whip, but does very little damage. "Damn it ... Gligar is a bulky Pokemon ..." he says when suddenly David's Fletchinder uses Ember on the Leafa, causing Euca to move back stunned. Marcel returns the shot by having Tynamo using Spark on Fletchinder, causing the fire bird to fall to the ground, but not out. Gligar suddenly hits Tynamo with a Poison Sting, managing to poison Ross. Marcel commands Leafa to Tackle the Fletchinder, but the Tackle misses, however Tyanmo hits the another Spark on Fletchinder, with it falling to the ground, unconsious.

"Fletchinder is unable to battle!" the ref shouts across the battlefield. David follows by saying "Looks like I can finally do this. Gligar! Catch!" David tosses a Razor Fang to Gligar, causing it to glow. "No way ..." Marcel says, shocked. The glow suddenly bursts and reveals and frightening new Gliscor. "All right! Gliscor use Fury Cutter on Tynamo!" David shouts as his new found Gliscor nails Tynamo in the back with its large claws, knocking Tynamo out. "Tyanmo is unable to battle, the battle stands as a one on one, Gliscor vs Leafa!" the ref claims. "All right Euca, hit Gliscor with a Leech Seed!" Marcel commands and Euca hits the Leech Seed, only to get hit by an even stronger Fury Cutter, knocking Euca sensless. "NOOO! Come on Euca! Get up! I know we can do this!" Marcel cries out to Euca, and Euca manages to get to her feet, getting health from the leech seed. Then out of nowhere, Euca starts to glow, just like Gligar did. Suddenly Euca comes out of the glow as a brand new Leaforon. "Kickass! All right Euca, show this Gliscor what you are made of!" Marcel yells, and the new Leaforon uses a new move, its signature move Overgrowth, which Leaforon pumps its fists to the ground, causing a large amount of grass to hit Gliscor hard. Gliscor falls to the ground fainted, due Overgrowth being a Special Move with decent power.

"Gliscor is unable to battle! The winner is Euca! Therefore, the winner is Marcel from Becaster Town!" the ref proudly shouts. "Yes! I finally beat my older brother in something!" Marcel yells in happiness. David walks over to him saying "Congrats Marcel, you have shown you are truly capable, so here, take the Flight Badge, and this TM, the TM is for Aeriel Ace." "Thanks David, maybe me, you and Lizette should go get something to eat." Suddenly Lizette walks up to them after seeing the battle. "Great job Marcel! It will be my turn next David!" Lizette says. They continue to banter when a young male in a lab coat runs inside the gym looking for David. "David!" the man says "Becaster Town is under attack!" The three siblings looked at the man shocked. "Then what the hell are we waiting for! Marcel, Lizette! Get in my car, we are going back to Becaster town immediately!

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry for the long wait, I was having a bit of a block on how I should do this. Trust me, the action is REALLY going to pick up next chapter. It won't be out until August 17th however, as I will be on Vacation. I will be reading reviews to see opinions on the story so far. Have a good day! ^^**


	4. Chapter 3: The Tragedy of Anarchy

**Pokemon Freedom and Ruled Chapter 3: The Tragedy of Anarchy**

After a local citizen pointed out a large cloud of smoke coming from Becaster town, our hero, with his siblings, Lizette and David, ran out and made their way into David's car, driving back to town like there was no tomorrow.

Marcel thought to himself over and over "Please be all right Mom ... Please!" as David put the pedal to the medal. They got out of the car just before the city and went on foot. David was ahead of the group and stopped right in his tracks as he got to the front of his hometown, and dropped to his knees. Marcel and Lizette arrived shortly, but Lizette had no hesitation and called out her Cyano. "Cyano! Use Water Gun! Now! Get rid of as many fires as you can!"

Yes, Becaster Town was in flames, and there was panic amognst the citizens, with them running out of town. David suddenly got to his feet, calling out his Gliscor and Fletchinder. "Guys! Help evacuate the town! Now!" he commanded to them, as they headed out, he turns to Marcel and says "Marcel, get to the professor!" Marcel ran off without hesitation, even though he was more concerned for his mother, he knew if the whole town was in flames, this was an attack on the town instead of an accident.

Marcel ran right to the lab, only to find two shady people inside, stealing Pokeballs from the lab. The two suddenly noticed Marcel, and started to move towards him. "You don't belong here boy, don't make us deal with you ourselves!" they said, with Marcel replying back "You don't scare me you assholes, drop the Pokeballs and get the hell out of here before I beat you freaks to a pulp!" The two grunts laughed and replied back saying "You dare challenge us, the dangerous duo of Joshua and Kaylie, admins of Team ..." they tried to finish before being interupted by a tall and orange haired man, who isn't Lysandre before anyone points it out.

"That's enough you two, we already have what we need, just drop the ones you have and get out of here." he commanded. "Yes sir!" the two replied, dropping their balls and running out past Marcel. Filled with anger, Marcel shouted at the man "Who the hell are you guys!" to which the man laughed and said "Don't worry kid, you are safe. But we, or more importantly, I, am Charles, the leader of Team Anarchy!" Marcel says "Team Anarchy? What in the hell is that? A new evil team? Like the Team that appeared in Unova a year ago? Team Plasma?" Charles replied with "Yes, but a different goal. Team Anarchy doesn't want to just free Pokemon, Team Anarchy wants the Regno region to collapse on itself! With a place filled with Anarchy, only those who are with it will rise to the top, being Team Anarchy!"

"Well it is gonna be hard to do that if ..." Marcel tries to finish, but tries throwing his Leaforon out at Charles, only for Charles to suddenly vanish, with a powerful smoke coming out of his dissapearance. Marcel shields his face, moving forward to try to find Professor Cypress. He manages to find her tied up in a closet, and pulls her out of the building to safety.

"Professor Cypress, are you all right?" Marcel asks her, as she says while coughing "Yes, I am all right, they didn't directly attack the lab, just the town itself as a diversion ... you need to go find your mother, make sure she is all right." Cypress gets to her feet, encouraging Marcel to head off by going away herself, to which Marcel makes his way back to his house. Once he gets there however ... he is horrified to what he sees ... his house ... burnt down.

Lizette and David were on there knees sobbing as Marcel walked over to see what they were crying about. Marcel was shocked to see David crying, as he never really lived in their house here in Becaster town, however Marcel notices a burnt appendage sticking out of the rubble ... which made Marcel shriek and burst into tears ...

 **Several Days Later ...**

"We are gathered here today, in memory of Paula Diana Wessman. A woman who lived a strong proud mother of three, however died a tragic death at the hands of an unknown force." The priest said, then offering Paula's children a chance to speak for their mother. Lizette was heartbroken, being the closet to her mother and crying about her death. David spoke of his admiration to his mother, and that he would miss her dearly. However when it came to be Marcel's turn to speak, he only had one thing to say ...

"Team Anarchy ... you will pay for what you have done!"

 **Thanks for reading this chapter, and sorry for the longish wait for this chapter. I have been on vacations, as well as my Junior year of high school starting recently. Not to mention I didn't know how I wanted to reveal Team Anarchy, or reveal the tradgedy that happened in this chapter. Things will start getting even better in the next chapter, trust me. Expect the next chapter to be out by Labor Day at the very latest. Have a good day! ^^**


End file.
